APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The University of New Mexico proposes to continue and expand its institutional training program to attract and prepare new scientists to conduct alcohol research. The well-established current program trains future clinical psychologists in assessment and program evaluation expertise to improve the effectiveness of treatment and prevention methods for substance abuse. For clinic fellows, the revised program will offer as training options not only community placements in multicultural service agencies, but also laboratory placements with a multidisciplinary range of scientists, and continuity with an APA- approved predoctoral internship program. A second important change is the inclusion of preclinical Fellows, with particular emphases on cognitive neuroscience and on alcohol and pregnancy. Preclinical Fellows will be drawn both from experimental specialties in Psychology and from a multidisciplinary Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program that includes Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. tracks. This expansion will have the effect of broadening the range of core scientific training for both clinical and preclinical fellows, and fostering interactions among basic and applied scientists in training. An expanded range of basic and clinical researchers serve as mentors and faculty for the improved program. Finally, a small postdoctoral training component has been added to extend the range of training in alcohol studies from the undergraduate through postdoctoral level. New training components, including an annual external mentor lab visit and an annual local addictions research conference by fellows, extend the integrated package of methods to develop scientific expertise.